The Best of the Best
by The Devil Herself
Summary: Tanaya and Kai are two of the best fighters in the Air Force. The last thing they need is a test that would determine their limits...and kill them. RR


Hi! Well, this is just a little idea for a story, so…yeah. So far, everything's planned to be okay, so here is my new fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, just Tanaya and Mila.

**The Best of the Best: The Usual Morning**

The pale morning sun glinted in the lapping waves below, where they crashed down noisily against the runway. Distant thundering could be faintly heard, increasing in volume every second, until in a loud roar, Dranzer landed.

A rather tall teen with slate bluish hair in its usual disarray climbed out of the cockpit. His black helmet tucked under one arm matched the equally black leather jacket known as their unofficial uniform. He looked up briefly to see Nadea land beside Dranzer.

The cockpit lifted and a girl with dark hair leapt down. She was wearing black jeans and, like him, an uniform leather jacket. Her auburn eyes spotted him and gave him a small wave before turning to inspect her jet.

Feeling a light mood sweep over him, he waited patiently until she emerged from the back and hurry towards him.

"Thanks." She panted and grinned, "You keep this nice thingy up and you'll be known as the almighty Kai, replica of Jesus." She teased.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to know you're loved by all." He drawled sarcastically.

"You're not." She assured him. He smirked but said no more.

Tanaya was annoying and a huge pain in the ass, but she was a hell of a good shooter. Her aiming was spot-on; the missiles never missed, but it was her flying that pulled her down. She could fly, yes, but as well as the others in her ranking, no. So somehow, General Spencer had given her flying practice with him, and so far, she'd failed to keep up with him every time.

They entered their headquarters, and respectively into their own rooms.

A blood-red haired teen snickered as Kai sat down on his bed, looking slightly exhausted.

"Tanaya was asleep while flying?" he guessed. Kai shook his head.

"No, she almost collided into a mountain." He replied truthfully. It was almost right, but he had left out the part that he had cornered her there. Just to test her skills was his excuse.

"Don't worry," Tala patted Kai's head in mock assurance. "You'll survive the rest of today."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

In Tanaya's room, she flopped back-first onto her bed facing the ceiling. God it wasn't fair. Why did General Spencer have to give her so darn early training sessions! Not that she couldn't wake up, she wax a morning person, but with only three hours of sleep, it was a living wonder of how she could actually fly. Therefore, she felt dead. And even deader when she saw Kai. Goddamnit, she thought irritatedly, it isn't nice to team her up with one of the beat flyers in the Air Force, and besides, she wasn't that bad. It was that…her fellow teammates were good. Kai was known for his offensive and defensive tactics, with tricks that was sure to confuse any opponent, and he knew that damn well. Tanaya herself was not a natural flyer, but what she lost in that, was made up in firing.

A loud snore interrupted Tanaya from her thoughts. She rolled over and a girl with black hair mussed from sleeping lying deep in slumber cam into view on the bed beside her own.

Chuckling, Tanaya glanced at the clock overhead. 5:00am. Time for Wake-up call. After all, training started at 5:30…

She nudged the sleeping girl with her foot, but when she didn't respond, she began poking her patiently with her index finger on the nose.

Eyes fluttered open and gazed into space. They focused on a grinning Tanaya, and she leapt up, and scrambled to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. No-one needed an alarm clock when they had Tanaya, fully modified with a self-functioning brain and stomach.

Tanaya laughed at her friend's antics. "Mila! You've got half an hour, and hurry up 'cause I don't want to be late. And if we are, I'll still get the blame and spend more training sessions with Kai…Right now, it's as boring as watching grass grow!"

"Kai would actually enjoy that. Have fun?'

"No."

"Obvious for the plain eye to see." Mila muttered under her breath behind the closed door, examining her face in the mirror.

The six of them always met at the empty cafeteria before training. It was a tradition, carried out since Tanaya could remember. An ordinary routine was to wake Mila up, and busy herself then head to meet the others. By that she meant Tala, Kai, Ray and Mariah. All of them, including herself and Mila, had left school early and graduated through the ranks at the same time, and stuck together like glue ever sine. Not in the literal way.

Of course, some of their friendships between the six were beginning to bond as more than just friends. Ray and Mariah were dating, and things were showing between Tala and Mila. But not her and Kai. You wish.

As far as anyone knew, Tanaya thought of Kai as a completely retarded loser, and he thought of her as an idiotic bitch. If someone was wise enough to put them in the same room together for thirty seconds, they would start World War 3, with Japan and Australia fighting on her side and Russia and Uzbekistan fighting on his.

Kai watched as Tanaya and Mila walked into the deserted place, busying themselves in one of their usual sarcastic conversations. Tala's eye was more to Mila. A few minutes later, Mariah walked in with Ray's arm draped around her shoulders.

All of them were wearing their uniforms: the black leather jacket with the Air Force logo on the front and black pants. With the exception of Kai and Tanaya, who were wearing black jeans. Coincidence, eh?

The two girls stopped their bitchy conversation and rolled their eyes at the couple. "Get a life." They both said simultaneously.

Tanaya blew the dark bangs from her face. It used to always puzzle Kai exactly what color it was. It wasn't black like Mila's, definitely not pink like Mariah's, but it was more of an in-between mahogany and black with thin streaks of gold dyed in for extra effect.

"Stop that or Spencer would be sure to break you two up and give us all bad blood." She informed them dryly.

"And a good morning to you too." Ray sighed and placed a tender kiss on Mariah's forehead, causing her to giggle softly and blush.

Tanaya groaned and slapped a hand to her face.

Tala cast a pointed look at Mila then to her. "Leave the poor kiddies alone. You would be doing that in a few months time too ya know!"

"In your dreams. What about you and Mila?"

He grimaced and glanced at Mila, who was busy glaring holes in Tanaya's head than to notice him.

Tanaya simply laughed at him.

"Well are you ready?" a voice barked. Tanaya stopped her laughter and jerked in surprise, as Ray and Mariah separated themselves and they straightened up to General Spencer's command.

"Yes sir!" they saluted in the same brisk tone as him.

"Very well then. To the runway!"

Ok? Well, tell me how it is! Click on that button down there and leave a message in the box! Good-bye!


End file.
